rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle and Richie Rich in New York City
George of the Jungle, Richie Rich, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard and Regina take a to the state of New York to the the Finks family (Lou, Ellen, Sarah and Stephen) to help them to find their dog. Plot Deep in the hard of the jungle, Tookie Tookie delivered the mail to George and it's said "Dear George, Cadbury, Mom, Dad and I are going on a trip to the state of New York and you, Ape and Ursula are invited to come along with us, sign your rich childhood friend, Richie Rich." George doesn't know what is New York and Ursula told him that New York is a state and has large city when she and her best friend Betsy were there just before they met George and Ape, all together they have to see Richie's family members and George told Tookie Tookie to be in charge of his home as he, Ape and Ursula packed their bags and take the plane to New York. Meanwhile in Buffalo, New York there're the Finks family, Louis short for Lou (father of the Finks), his wife Ellen (mother of the Finks) and their teens children, Sarah (older daughter of the Finks) and Stephen (younger son of the Finks) are playing with their dog, Charlie and they were very happy but behind their home, Lyle, Max, Thor, Lawrence and Ferguson has a plan to kill the Fink's family but first they have to kidnap their dog and leave the note to them and they will trap them inside a cage. So the plan is about to begin when Lyle, Lawrence and their gang started to sack Charlie and leave the note to the Fink's family and they trap them iniside a cage and leaves them with Charlie. But Lou didn't realizes that those guys have their dog so he, Ellen, Sarah and Stephen used something to get them out of the cage and they did use their house keys to free themselves. After the Fink's family free themselves, they found a note and it's said that Lyle, Lawrence and their men are heading to New York City to they take their car and start heading there too. Back to George, Ursula and Ape, they are in New York City and they see Richie, Cadbury, Richard and Regina, so they started to have fun there until they see the four family driving around the city and it's the Fink's family whose meet George, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard and Regina and told them that they Dog, Charlie has been stolen by Lyle, Lawrence and their men and George and Richie can't not believe it so they and the gang have to help the Fink Family to find their dog, as the immortal Friends, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora came to see them after they transformed themselves into Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags using their diguised spell just like last time in the Rocky and Bullwinkle prequel when the governor gets kidnapped by Boris and Natasha. Later George, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard, Regina and the Fink's family went to the police apartment and they see the police officer and asks him where is Charlie the Dog, who's been taking by five men (two are look like rich and three are poachers), and the police officer replied them that he is in one of the hidouts or kinds of buildings. But Rocky, Bullwinkle and Friends (Huaxing, Shanying and Friends in diguised) are shocked that one of their dog is missing so they changed back into themselves and they dressed as detectives to help George, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard, Regina and the Fink's family to find their lost dog. Meanwhile at the villains lare, they put Charlie in the cage and they are planning what to do with this dog. Ferguson told Lyle and Lawrence that they have another plan to get rid of the heroes and throw them all into the cage or cell and they will doing that to capture them just like they captured Charlie. Back with the gang, they look at the detectives immortal gang whose revealed to be the Chinese-Japanese immortal witches andwarock and looking out for George's American friends and they can help him, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard, Regina, Lou, Ellen, Sarah and Stephen to find their dog. After that the witches and warlock lead George, Richie, Ape, Cadbury, Ursula, Richard, Regina and the Fink's family to find Charlie and saved him from Lyle, Lawrence and their gang but they set traps for them. Lou demands those men to let them go, but Lawrence refuses him that they need to take to the lair. Suddenly, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora began to distract Lyle, Lawrence and their men before they took them to their lair, so they use their powers to freeze them and they did. The immortal Friends free George, Richie and the gang and they thanks them for rescue them, so they needs to find Charlie and they found him in the cage and the Finks are so glad that their dog is okay, but Charlie was fine as he smiled at the Fink Family and he's happy to see them again. The Finks thank George, Richie and the gang for helping them find their dog and they wants them to come to their home in Buffalo and they would love to so they have to take a car to the Finks house in Buffalo and they are all having a party for heroes party and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment